Love and Lies
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: A new guy comes to school and hosts the coolest party of the year. But what happens when someone brings out the bottles?
1. New Dude

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were sitting at a table at the Nasty Burger. They group sighed.

"We need a life," the black haired halfa said

"Tell me about it," Sam replied

"What about Luke's party next weekend?" Tucker said, trying to perk things up.

"We didn't get invited. Remember?" Sam announced

"Actually, you did." a voice said.

It was Luke Tyler, the new foreign exchange student at Casper High. He was from England. Luke was now the most popular guy in school.

"I always liked you Samantha. Why don't you and your chaps come to my party on Saturday?"

"My name's Sam. And we'd—"

"—love to." Danny cut her off

"Great. I'll see you blokes then." He walked away.

"Danny, why'd you do that? I was making a point."

"Come on Sam, this is the hottest party of the year and you wanna skip it? Be real."

"Yeah, Sam. You even said you wanted Luke to invite you."

"Um, hello! _Sarcasm_!"

"_Sorry_." Danny replied as he crossed his arms

It was three weeks away from graduation. The three would be seniors next year. And Sam wanted to tell Danny her feelings for him before she went away to Princeton. Danny was going to a NASA training college in Florida. And Tucker was taking computer courses at Carnegie. So, the three would be split up after their senior year, so they decided to make the best of it.

The next day at school, Sam walked into school alone to find everyone talking about the party. Danny and Tucker were in the library, finishing up a project for social studies. As she opened her locker, someone slammed it shut. Luke was standing there.

"So, you like that Fenton bloke, eh Sam?" Luke asked

"He's my best friend, clueless." Sam said as she reopened her locker

"I'm sure he is. But I'd _love_ for you to be my date at my party this weekend."

"Um, yeah. No thanks." she replied, taking out her history notebook

"I'm serious. Go to the party with me!"

"No! Final answer." Sam slammed her locker and walked away to her history class.

After school, Sam found Danny walking out of the school from detention.

"_Detention_ again?"

"Yeah, Lancer _so_ hates me."

"I know." She laughs, "So, you going with anyone to the party?" Sam asked

"Nah," Danny replied

"How 'bout we go together? A-as friends?" she stuttered

"Okay, that sounds cool."

"Great," she said as they reached his house, "I'll see you later." And she ran off.

Danny scratched his head. "Well, that was weird."


	2. Love and Lies

On Saturday night at seven, Danny arrived at Sam's house, in ripped jeans and a blue tee. Sam was in her room, brushing her hair. Danny sees her running around her room. He jumps into a nearby bush and goes ghost. Then he flies up to her window and becomes invisible.

"Oh, which to wear? Which to wear?" Sam says, holding up a light blue tube top and a violet tank. She groans. "Argh! I wish this wasn't so hard to choose!"

"I think the purple one looks good on you, Sam." Danny says, floating outside her window

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get in here!" she yells quietly as she pulls Danny inside.

Sam quickly closes the window. "What the hell were you thinking? Sneaking up on me like that? I could've had a heart attack!"

"I wanted to know if you're ready for the party." Danny said, changing back to human

"Uh, yeah. Lemme get changed first." The little goth girl ran into her bathroom, leaving it opened a crack. Danny sat down on her bed, admiring the room. A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing the violet tank top, a denim mini-skirt and had on her regular combat boots. Her hair was down in light waves. Danny's jaw dropped.

"Let's go." Sam opened the window and grabbed Danny's hand. He just stood there. "Well?"

"Oh, right." Danny quickly changed into his ghost half and he flew them out.

They finally reached the house. Danny quickly changed back to human when Luke opened the door.

"Sam, you're here! With...him."

"Yeah, we're here for the party." Danny replied

"Sam! Danny! Come in! This party's rocking!" Amanda, one of Sam's new friends, said to them at the door.

The three went inside. The party was so much fun. Everybody was dancing and laughing and having a blast. Tucker, apparently, came down with mono the day before and couldn't make it. Danny and Sam still had a great time.

Around eleven, Jules brought out an empty ketchup bottle. "Hey everyone! Let's play spin-the-bottle!" she yelled to the crowd. Everyone gathered around the ketchup container. Jules spun it. It landed on Dash. "You're up macho," she told Dash. He spun it. Valerie. They both looked at each other and shuddered. The two went into the closet and emerged a minute later, almost throwing up. "Never again!" the two screamed. Jules spun it again. It landed on Sam. She spun it. Sweat started coming down her face. _Let it be Danny. Let it be Danny. Let it be Danny._ she thought in her head. The bottle stopped. It pointed at the black-haired halfa. They both stared in shock. The two got up and walked into the closet. Danny closed the door and they sat down.

"Danny, I never meant—"

Danny cut her off by giving her a kiss.

She blushed. Sam kissed Danny back. He put his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. Danny stroked her back lightly. They started to make out when the door opened. The crowd watched the two make out. Sam grabbed Danny's hand and they walked out— blushing.

The game went on for an hour, then the dancing went back on. A little after midnight, Danny took a break from his dancing and went over to Sam.

"How do you like the party?"

"It's great. I'm having a lot of fun."

"I am too. But you wanna go back to my place and watch some movies or something?"

"Sure."

Sam took Danny's hand and they walked out.

When they got to Danny's house, it was about quarter of one. Danny changed into ghost mode and flew himself and Sam up to his room. It was too late for Sam to go home, so she decided to spend the night there. Danny gave her one of his old shirts to sleep in. About halfway through _Employee of the Month_, Sam fell asleep in Danny's arms. He turned off the movie and he cuddled up next to her. Danny kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

The next morning, Danny woke up and Sam was still in his arms. She woke up immediately and bashed eyes. Danny gave her a kiss.

"Good morning." he said

Sam kissed back.

"Good morning."

Sam got up and headed for the bathroom. Danny sat up in his bed. His bare abs showed above the covers.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rubbing his eyes

"I have to get home before Mom and Dad wake up. I'm sorry."

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom in her clothes that she had worn the night before. She jumped out the window from the second floor.

"See you, Danny!" she said as she ran towards her house

"Bye Sam." Danny said to himself

It was the weekend before graduation. Danny Fenton was throwing a party at his house. All the seniors were invited. Jazz was at college and his parents were away on vacation. The bedrooms were set up as "hook-up rooms". There was an awesome DJ playing the coolest music in the living room. Everyone was having a great time. At about ten, Danny grabbed Sam's hand and took her up to his bedroom. Ever since their kiss at Luke's party, they'd been dating.

Danny locked his door and pushed Sam onto the bed. The young couple made-out on the bed. Sam began to unbutton Danny's shirt, revealing his toned abs. Danny pulled Sam's halter top off and threw it across the room. Sam took off her mini-skirt and Danny pulled off his pants. The two laid on the bed, gazing in each other's eyes. Danny broke the silence and kissed her. He got up and got a condom out of his drawer. He put it on. The two took off the rest of their clothes and fell into bed.

When the two woke up, the party had died and everyone had left. They had the house to themselves.

"Good morning, darling." Danny whispered

"Morning." Sam whispered back, giggling

"Last night was amazing." Danny holds his girlfriend and kisses her forehead.

"I know. I love you so much Danny."

"I do too."

Sam kissed her beau again.

"I'm just glad my first time was with you."

"Yeah, me too." Danny said, unsure

He sat up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." And she went back to sleep.

Everyday until graduation Danny felt guilty about sleeping with Sam. He loved her, but he didn't know if he was ready to have sex with her yet. Danny wanted people to think he was mature. He did the deed with Sam, but he doesn't feel mature.


	3. Graduation Horrors

Finally, it was graduation. Sam wouldn't even look at him because he told her the truth the night before. She dumped him right on the spot she was so furious. Danny felt so bad. He tried to apologize but Sam wouldn't listen. She was too mad to reason with him. So she avoided him the whole ceremony.

At the after party, in the Madison Hotel, the whole grade was having a good time. They never had to go back to Casper High again. Danny saw Sam taking Luke by the hand into one of hotel rooms. He followed them secretly and listened outside their door. Danny heard laughing and moaning. He realized that he made a terrible mistake. The boy ran back into the ballroom and drowned his feelings with beer and smokes.

By the time the party was over, Danny was wasted. He had drunken at four beers and smoked at least a dozen joints. Tucker helped him into his car and drove him home. Danny's parents were still on vacation, but Jazz was home from college for the summer. When they got to Danny's house, Danny was completely out of it. Tucker rang the doorbell and Jazz opened the door. He quickly explained what happened and then gave the young girl her little brother. Jazz helped Danny to his bed and left him there. She cried as she closed his door, for the fact that he might've killed himself.

When Danny woke up, it was a week later. He had been in a crash coma. Sam was so upset that she went to go be with her aunt and uncle in London until she had to leave for college. Tucker had already left for his cousin's beach house in Malibu. Danny was alone. He got out of bed and washed his face. Danny looked in the mirror. His face was all blotchy and red, eyes bloodshot, and his once pearly, white teeth were now browning yellow. Danny was scared at his own reflection. He had to get help.

Slowly, Danny went on the road to recovery. He went to therapy twice a week. He went to Sam and begged for forgiveness. She finally forgave him when she was a sophomore in college. But she wasn't ready to love him again. He betrayed her. That would take some time to build up his trust again. Also, eight months after graduation, Sam gave birth to a baby girl. Whom she named Jennifer. It was Danny and her's baby. Jennifer looked a lot like Danny, which Sam couldn't bear. So, she decided to put the newborn up for adoption. Sam cried on the day of the adoption. Danny was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. They slowly became friends again. And maybe, there might be a future in store for them.


	4. Road To Recovery

Slowly, Danny went on the road to recovery. He went to therapy twice a week. He went to Sam and begged for forgiveness. She finally forgave him when she was a sophomore in college. But she wasn't ready to love him again. He betrayed her. That would take some time to build up his trust again. Also, eight months after graduation, Sam gave birth to a baby girl. Whom she named Jennifer. It was Danny and her's baby. Jennifer looked a lot like Danny, which Sam couldn't bear. So, she decided to put the newborn up for adoption. Sam cried on the day of the adoption. Danny was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. They slowly became friends again. And maybe, there might be a future in store for them.


End file.
